Last Hope
by ThaRebelHunter
Summary: Mike Schmidt came to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to figure out one thing: what was the real story behind the place. He gets more then he bargains for when the animatronics ask him for his help to save their beloved restaurant. Now Mike is taking a journey through time to learn the truth of what happened throughout the years, and learn the real story behind Fazbear Entertainment.
1. Author's Note & Prologue

**Author's Note**

 **This needs to be said before the story starts, since this fandom is freakin nuts. This is a FanFic. This is a story I'm making up and writing for fun. I'm not saying any of the events that occur in this story are facts. I'm not saying that is the real FNaF story. So if you could please refrain from posting psychotic reviews about how this one character is actually a girl, or how a certain event didn't happen that way, I would be very thankful.**

 **The plot of this story is comprised of facts from the Five Nights at Freddy's games, my favorite theories from the fandom, and a bit of my own imagination. This is basically my version of the events that transpire in the FNaF universe. I hope you enjoy the story.**

There is this company known as Fazbear Entertainment. Some say it is cursed, some say it is just bad news, but there are a few people who believe otherwise.

" _We need you Mike. We can't do this without you"_

Mike Schmidt can't explain why he took the job as a nighttime security guard. All he knew was that he didn't fully believe all the stories about his job location.

" _You…you never meant to do it did you?"_

After experiencing the terrors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Mike doesn't want anything to do with the place…

" _I do miss the old days mate. But ye can't go down without a fight!"_

…until the animatronics come to him for help.

" _If he hadn't come around, none of this would have happened!"_

Mike is suddenly thrown into a situation he never wanted to be a part of. Truths are revealed, lies are destroyed, and everything Mike knew is thrown into questioning.

" _Why don't you tell them how you feel?"_

" _You don't get it. To them we are monsters"._

Time is running around for Freddy and his friends, and if Mike can't figure out a way to save them…

" _There's nothing you can do Mike! It's over!"_

" _Don't you understand? Those animatronics aren't just robots!"_

…then Fazbear's Entertainment will disappear, for good.

" _It…it just can't be true!"_

" _I'm so sorry Mike"._

Welcome to the real story behind Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and its past. Everything you read actually happened. No details have been changed; nothing in this story is a lie. Welcome to the story about Fazbear's Entertainment's…

LAST HOPE

 **Just to let you guys know, I was going for something like a movie trailer style thing. Hope that clears up any confusion.**


	2. Chapter 1: 5 AM

Chapter 1: 5 AM

Everyone's had a job that they hated. For some people that's working as a janitor. For others, it is being a labor worker. But for many people, it is working at a fast food restaurant. This was the case for Mike Schmidt.

Mike had never really wanted to be a nighttime security guard, but something about the place he was currently employed in had interested him. After all, the stories were quite wild, and everyone clearly believed them. Mike, however, had doubts, and wanted a little more insight into the place.

At the moment, he wished he could have been anywhere else but there.

He stared down at the camera monitor in his hands, flicking between each camera nervously.

"Come on, where the heck are you?" he said to himself. He picked the East Hall, Party Room 1, Kitchen; he had to make sure every angle was covered. He picked Pirate's Cove and gulped. He never liked it when the…thing that lived in their poked its head out.

He put the monitor down and turned on the light to the left door. He nearly fell back in fear when he saw him. The giant purple bunny was just outside. Quickly, he closed the door, sat back down and checked the time. It was 5:35 AM.

"Breath Mike, you are gonna make it" he said to himself, shaking slightly. It was only his fifth day on the job, and yet he didn't know how much more he could take. Nobody had warned him what the night shift would be like. His only hints were the messages he got over the phone.

Of course, after hearing the fourth night's message, he didn't want to come back again. But his boss had made him.

" _We can't afford for you to quit just yet Mike"_ he had said. _"Just get through one more night and then we can talk about the future"._

This isn't exactly what I had in mind for my future, Mike thought to himself, staring down at the cameras again. When Mike first came to restaurant it had seemed like a nice for a rundown restaurant. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was known for being a sketchy place, but the animatronics seemed pleasant enough, if not slightly creepy and the pizza was excellent. But it was much scarier at night.

The chicken was in one of the party rooms, the bear wasn't anywhere he could see, and the fox was still peaking out of his home. No one except the bunny was near him. He checked the time and saw it was now 5:45. He sighed with relief; he was going to make it.

Then his eyes slid down to his remaining power. The number he saw turned his blood to ice.

He only had two percent left.

"No, no, please no!" he shouted out. As he yelled out, he heard a loud crash come from the kitchen.

Trying not to panic, Mike recalled the plan he had made for himself if the power ever were to go out. He quickly opened the left door to see that the animatronic bunny was gone. He then put the monitor down on the counter, jumped under the desk and tried to stay perfectly still. A minute later, all the lights went out.

Mike tried to calm himself down, as he was starting to hyperventilate. He could hear the footsteps coming down the hallway. He heard them stop. Mike held his breath, waiting for the steps to go away.

Then two massive, brown paws reached over the table and grabbed him. Mike was pulled out from under the desk into powerful, mechanical arms. As he tried to scream, a hand quickly covered his mouth. He struggled as he was taken out of the office.

"Stop kicking or I'll give you something to really panic about" the thing carrying Mike snapped.

Mike's body went completely numb. He had been told they were all programmed with different phrases and songs, and that was it. So how could the robots talk on their own? The paw over his mouth slid a bit, freeing Mike's mouth slightly.

"You…you guys can talk? Wi-without a program?" he stammered.

"Everyone loves a surprise don't they?" said the animatronic. "Now zip it. Your time will come" he added, placing its hand over Mike's mouth again.

As they came to the main area, Mike saw that the two other main animatronics, Bonnie and Chica, were waiting for them. Both of them had very serious looks on their faces. Seeing them caused Mike to struggle again, and he somehow managed to break free. As he fell to the ground, he quickly turned his head to see the restaurant's mascot, Freddy Fazbear, glaring down at him. It was Freddy who had grabbed him.

"You really want to do this the hard way buddy?" the bear growled. Mike got to his feet and backed up swiftly.

"Please, you don't have to do this" Mike said, the panic welling up inside him as the animatronics started to advance. He felt his foot bump into something, and he turned around to see Pirate's Cove. Really scared now, Mike looked behind him to see Freddy, Bonnie and Chica closing in on him.

When he turned back, he was face to face with Foxy.

"Let's have a chat, shall we mate?" Foxy said, before grabbing Mike and dragging him into the closed attraction. As Mike yelled out, the others quickly followed.

Mike was thrown into a corner of the dark cove. He got up and tried to run for the exit, but was pushed down again by Foxy, as Freddy said "Don't bother. We'll make this quick".

"Listen," Mike said, looking up to see the bear towering over him. "Before you kill me, please just hear what I have to say. I-" But a female voice cut him off.

"Hold on, where did you hear that? Chica asked. She was giving Mike a weird look.

"What? I don't…huh?" Mike said; a bit confused.

"Who told you that we were going to kill you?" Chica asked again. Mike looked at her, and then turned his eyes to Freddy, who had a slight grin on his face.

"Wait…you weren't trying to kill me?" Mike stammered, which caused Bonnie to laugh.

"Listen buddy, before we continue I just want to say sorry if we've freaked you out these past few days. We really just wanted to talk to you" said the bunny. Freddy held out a hand, and Mike, who was now more confused than ever, took it.

"I guess we should start over" the bear said. "Hi, I'm Freddy Fazbear. These are my friends Bonnie and Chica, and I'm sure you know Foxy" he continued, gesturing to each animatronic.

"Ya I know Foxy. He tried to break into my office!" Mike said, pointing an accusatory finger at the fox, who grinned sheepishly.

"I meant ye no harm mate. The first few days ye seemed a bit paranoid, so aye wanted te check on ya every now and then" Foxy said, looking down, embarrassed. "I guess banging on th' door was a bit excessive tho".

"I bit excessive? You sounded like you want to rip my throat out!" Mike yelled.

"Well no wonder he started to panic Foxy. That wasn't really cool of you" Bonnie said, giving the fox a slight shove. Foxy punched him back.

"Listen here sonny. I don't think he liked it very much when ye was staring at 'im through the door" he shot back.

"Guys, guys, now is not the time for this. We only have five minutes before we have to go back okay?" Freddy said, putting a hand on Foxy's shoulder while Chica pulled Bonnie back. "Alright, now where was I?" he said, but when he turned back to face Mike, he wasn't there. The bear looked wildly around and saw the flap of the Cove slightly ajar.

"Oh dang it, he slipped out!" the bear shouted, bolting out of the Cove. The others ran after him. As they got out, they saw Mike running straight for the exit.

"I thought you were guarding the entrance Chica!" Freddy growled.

"Don't get mad at me Freddy! I was busy helping you stop these two!" she retorted, flicking her wing at Bonnie and Foxy.

"I got this mateys" Foxy said, taking off after Mike. Before Mike could even take three more steps, he was body tackled to this floor.

"Are you nuts?" Mike shouted, pushing Foxy off of him. "You could have stabbed me with your hook!"

"I know what I'm doing, so don't lecture me" the fox said, as the others caught up. Mike got up and turned to the exit, but Bonnie and Chica quickly blocked the door.

"Okay I know this seems unreal, but please hear us out" Freddy said. Mike turned to him to see the animatronic had a desperate look on his face.

"We don't want to shut down. This place is our home and we don't want it to go away. And we certainly don't want to become scrap metal. We just need your help" Freddy explained.

"Why would I help you guys? I've heard the stories about this place, and after spending five nights here they seem pretty plausible. Just now your hooked friend here nearly gutted me!" Mike retorted.

"I know it seems like we're the bad guys but trust me, nobody actually knows what happened all those years but us" Freddy insisted. When Mike still looked skeptical, he said, "Look, if you really need convincing, find a way to get into the back room behind the stage tomorrow. If you still don't want to help us then we won't stop from leaving alright?" The animatronic held out a paw. Mike stared down at it, with his mind working furiously. Then he walked forward and grasped it.

"We'll see" he said. Freddy smiled a bit, and let go of Mike's hand.

"Oh before we have to go back, I forgot to ask. What's your name?" he asked.

"The name's Mike. Mike Schmidt" said Mike. He thought he saw Freddy's eyes flash, and the bear seemed to open his mouth to speak. But then, Mike heard the clock chime, signally it was 6 AM. In front of him, Freddy's eyes glazed over. Behind him, Mike could hear Bonnie and Chica step away from the door and follow Freddy, who was making his way back to the stage. Foxy got up from the floor and walked calmly back to his attraction. Mike stood there watching the four animatronics leave.

"What the heck did I get myself into?" he said to himself, before turning around and walking out of the pizzeria.


End file.
